Les Sisters chez les Gboys
by Chibi Ayashi
Summary: Quand 4 filles sont recrutées par les Gboys ça peut donner ça...Hétéro Chapitre 4 UP
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rentrée de vacances banale. Toutes les filles piaillent pour raconter leur « fabuleuse histoire avec le copain de leur cousin » !! Que c'est ridicule ! Moi, même si j'en avais envie, je ne pourrais pas partager mes impressions au milieu de la cour avec mes amies, puisque, ayant choisi des spécialisations différentes, nous nous retrouvons dans des lycées différents.

Salut, je m'appelle Ayashi Mikalé, j'ai 17 ans et demi, je suis dans un petit lycée d'Osaka où j'apprends à parler Anglais et Français. Je ne fais pas partie des bandes qui se sont constituées au début de l'année, préférant m'exiler dans un coin de cour tranquille. Autre particularité qui m'éloigne des autres, je suis blonde aux yeux gris-verts. Et oui, mes parents ont beau être japonais, ma mère a de lointaines origines allemandes qui se sont mixées avec les origines russes de mon grand père paternel. J'habite seule dans un petit appartement à deux pas du lycée, mes parents habitant à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici.

Le professeur d'anglais entre dans la classe, faisant taire les piaillements. Il n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné d'un garçon, pas grand mais pas petit, brun, les cheveux lui tombant délicatement devant les yeux, des yeux d'un bleu perçant.

Prof : Je vous présente Heero Yuy, il arrive de Fukuoka. Je vous demanderais de lui montrer tout ce dont il aura besoin ici et de bien vouloir l'aider pour les cours. M.Yuy mettez vous derrière mademoiselle Saka. Maintenant, nous allons commencer un texte issu du roman de Virginia Woolf The Waves.

Yuy… Ses yeux ne sont loin d'être ordinaires, pas très japonais, mais la façon dont ils me percent la nuque n'a rien d'humain. A mon grand désarroi, il est placé deux rangées derrière moi et apparemment il aime garder le regard fixé sur un point. Je bénie la pause, pendant laquelle les écervelées qui me servent de camarades de classes l'accostent pour « tout savoir » de lui. J'en profite pour aller m'aérer un peu.

Au bout d'une semaine, je commence à m'habituer à son regard, à sa présence dans mon dos. On ne s'est pas adressé un seul mot depuis son arrivée ici. Il m'a l'air vraiment étrange, et ce côté inaccessible de lui m'attire bizarrement. Comment ça je suis bizarre ? Ce n'est même pas vrai !

Cours de sport… j'aime et en même temps je déteste. J'aime parce que les sports qu'on pratique ne sont pas ennuyeux et je déteste parce que nous avons un uniforme pour ce cours aussi, et l'uniforme en question et un tee-shirt avec un short. Où est le problème me diriez-vous ? Le problème est que je ne supporte pas mes jambes et donc que j'aime encore moins les montrer. Mais passons. Je me dirige vers les tapis de sol pour m'échauffer au fur et à mesure. Je commence par la nuque, puis les épaules, les bras, les hanches, les jambes. Puis j'enchaîne sur une série d'exercices simples ; roulade, roue, piquet pont. Je m'assieds, commence à étirer mes jambes et les écartes en grand écart. Où ai-je appris à être aussi souple ? Depuis l'âge de 6 ans je fais de la gymnastique rythmique et donc je cultive cette souplesse dans cette discipline mais aussi grâce au kung-fu que je pratique également depuis maintenant 2 ans.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la poutre inoccupée, mes chères camarades ayant le vertige, elles restent au sol. Je fais une entrée simple, puis une arabesque, une roue, un saut périlleux arrière, demi-tour, entrechats et sortie en saut de lune. Un enchaînement presque parfait mais avec beaucoup d'imperfection quand même. Je reprends mon souffle et m'aperçois que le nouveau m'observe, une lueur satisfaite dans le regard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis crevée. Voilà deux semaines que les profs nous font crouler sous les devoirs et je ne dors pas beaucoup, j'ai des valises sous les yeux et le teint terne.

Mon réveil sonne. Je me tourne pour l'éteindre mais ma main heurte violemment le mur. Fais chier !! Je me suis encore tournée du mauvais côté ! Et mon réveil qui continue de hurler ! Je l'éteins en l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol. Je me lève, du pied gauche mais ce n'était pas besoin de le préciser, et me dirige tel un zombie vers la cuisine. Mais une sonnerie à ma porte m'arrête entre le canapé et le mur. Mais qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ? J'ouvre ou pas ?

Mais mon visiteur impromptu n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir.

Moi : C'est bon j'arrive !!

Je reprends donc mon chemin mais vers la porte. Je l'ouvre presque à la volée et je tombe sur … Yuy !!

Moi : Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Heero : Lire ça.

Il me tend une lettre que j'hésite à prendre. Il rentre et je me mets à lire.

Cher mademoiselle,

Vous seriez priez de suivre le jeune homme devant vous, il vous emmènera dans un endroit dont nous ne pouvons pas vous donner le nom. Nous savons que cette lettre vous rendra sûrement perplexe mais nous vous serions gré d'accepter cette requête.

Merci d'avance

A bientôt j'espère

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ??? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pas pouvoir me donner le nom de là où tu m'emmènerais ?? Ca fait vraiment top secret, secret défense ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Et en plus je n'ai pas pris mon café et je suis sur les nerfs, tu es mal tombé !!

Heero : Hum… Vais attendre alors.

Moi : Bien ! Je vais manger et me laver !

Heero : Hum

Je suis une vraie pile. Je fais tomber le bocal à café dans l'évier, je me cogne à la table, je manque de me ramasser au moins 4 fois dans la salle de bain. Tout pour me mettre d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Mais je finis quand même par sortir de la salle d'eau, lavée habillée et un peu maquillée (ben oui sinon je ressemble encore plus à rien !). Il est toujours là, assis sur le canapé. Je prends le fauteuil en face de lui.

Moi : Bon alors tu m'expliques cette blague ?

Heero : Ca n'a rien d'une blague.

Moi : Oui bon cette histoire si tu préfères.

Heero : Je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

Heureusement pour lui, d'une part la table nous sépare et d'autre part mes saïs sont un peu trop loin. Ah oui je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! Pour mes 17 ans, mes parents m'ont offert ces petits bijoux et je les adore, et j'aimerais beaucoup testé leur tranchant sur la gorge de ce gars, certes mignon, mais exaspérant.

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? C'est top secret ? Tu as peur que ma chambre soit sur écoute? C'est ridicule !

Heero : En effet c'est top secret, ta chambre n'est pas sur écoute j'ai vérifié avant de venir. Tu as entendu parler des Gundam je suppose ?

Moi : Bien sûr, ces gros robots qui se battent soit disant pour la liberté des colonies. Ca a un rapport avec ça ?

Heero : Hum.

Moi : Tu es très loquace dis moi ! Et pourquoi tu m'as passé cette lettre ?

Heero : Ca, tu le sauras demain quand je t'emmènerai auprès de mes supérieurs.

Moi : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Heero : Tu me suivras de ton plein grès ou je t'y forcerai.

Moi : Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'inciter à te suivre gentiment ! Bon va falloir aller en cours.

Heero : Je reste ici, j'ai un certificat qui me dispense et puis je vais bientôt quitter l'école, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Moi : On verra ça à mon retour.

Les cours sont pires que d'habitude et les greluches de ma classe encore plus.

Je rentre psychologiquement exténuée. Et je sens que la confrontation avec ce glaçon aux yeux bleus va être horrible.

Il est toujours sur le canapé, avec un PC portable sur les genoux.

Moi : Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis convoquée !

Heero : Je ne le sais pas moi même. Nous l'apprendrons tous ensemble demain.

Moi : Ca m'énerve déjà ce truc ! Bon maintenant devoirs !

Pendant plus d'une heure je me casse la tête a essayé de comprendre l'énoncé de ce devoir de philo totalement tordu ; « Doit-on tout attendre de l'Etat ? ».

Le soir venu, je m'installe devant un film américain à l'eau de rose des années je ne sais pas combien. Au bout d'une demi-heure je sens mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà un premier chapitre. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Mon réveil sonne, je l'éteins. Je suis callée contre le mur. Il est chaud et en plus il l'enlace par la taille. Hein ?? Depuis quand les murs ont des bras ?!!! Je me réveille d'un coup et me tourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Heero Yuy. Je fait un bond hors du lit et par réflexe enpoigne une de mes saïs accrochée au mur.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit espèce de pervers ??!!!

Heero : J'allais pas dormir sur le canapé il est trop dur. Tu as de bons réflèxes au réveil quand même !

Moi : Trop dur ! Monsieur est une chochotte en plus !!

Heero : Bon maintenant tu vas lacher cette arme tu risquerais de te blesser.

Moi : Je préfère quand tu te tais tu es beaucoup moins désagréable ! Et sache que je maîtrise parfaitement mon arme et que c'est toi que je blesserai en premier !

Il sort du lit et sans que je m'en apercoive, ma saïs tombe à terre et mes bras sont immobilisés dans mon dos.

Heero : Maintenant tu te calmes, tu vas te laver, faire tes bagages et on y va. Et je suis en moto donc tu prends qu'un petit sac avec le strict nécessaire.

Quel abruti !! Je lui ferai bien ravalé son caquet moi, même si ses fesses moulées dans son boxer me font presque de l'œil. Une heure et demie plus tard, nous enfourchons sa moto, une kawasaki ninja ZXR-10 noire, un vrai bijoux. Nous roulons pendant plus de 2h, j'ai le dos en compote surtout que je m'efforce de ne pas me coller à lui. Nous arrivons devant une maison, enfin je dirais plutôt un petit palais. Une voiture, une porshe décapotable est déjà garée sur le similis de parking. Je descends de la moto et me dégourdis un peu les jambes. Puis nous montons les marches du péron. Je suis Heero qui m'emmène dans un grand salon, dans un fauteuil face à nous un gars, blond les cheveux longs attachés en queus de cheval, les yeux bleus.

Gars : Heero, enfin te voilà !

Heero : Tu m'attendais Zechs?

Zechs : Oui quand même. J'espère que la nana que tu as ramené va délier la langue de celle que j'ai ramené.

Moi : Y a une autre fille ?

Je vois surgir une tête de derrière le fauteuil dos à moi et là je n'en reviens pas.

Moi : Tutu !!! C'est pas vrai c'est toi ??!!

Tutu : 'Titeur ? Woaw trop cool !!

On se saute dans les bras l'une de l'autre, toute contentes de se retrouver. Et oui, Tutu, de son vrai nom Turkoise Solina, mi-anglaise, mi-japonaise, est une de mes meilleures amies. Elle se trouve dans un autre lycée que moi puisqu'elle a décidé d'apprendre le portugais et l'italien. Elle est tout juste plus grande que moi,et elle est châtain clair aux yeux verts.

Moi : Comment tu as attéri ici ?

Tutu : Et toi alors ? Moi le grand dadet qui est là m'a abordé aux abords de mon appart et m'a harcelé jussqu'à ce que j'accepte de lire sa lettre totalement tordue et que je le suive.

Moi : Ben moi, c'est le gars qui a intégré ma classe il y a un peu moins d'un mois et il s'est pointé hier à ma chambre et ne l'a quitté que ce matin et en me trainant presque de force.

Heero : Tu exagères un peu là !

Moi : A peine !

Nous nous installons alors sur le canapé et nous racontons toute nos aventures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et des éclats de voix se font entendre.

Voix féminine : J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasse un coup pareil ! Je te faisais confiance ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi quand même !!

Moi (à Tutu) : Je crois connaître cette voix.

Voix masculine : Yume ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure, tu vas pas me le ressortir à chaque fois !

Tutu (à moi) : Moi je reconnais les deux.

Entrent dans la salle, une grande brune aux cheveux tous bouclés, visiblement furieuse et un blond apparemment désemparé. La fille s'arrête net en nous voyant.

Yume : Je rêve là c'est ça ? Elles sont où les caméras ?

Moi : Tu ne rêves pas et ça n'a pas l'air d'être une blague.

Tutu : Coucou Yume ça faisait longtemps

Yume Hana est aussi l'une de mes meilleures amies. Elle étudie de façon approfondie l'anglais, le français et aussi un peu le latin.

Yume : Il manque plus que Dark et on serait au grand complet ! lol

Dark est ma troisième meilleure amie et à nous quatre nous sommes les Sisters, des filles dangereusement délurées. Yume s'installe avec nous et nous compte ses malheurs. Le blond désemparé qui l'accompagne nous le connaissons, c'est Quatre, son petit copain depuis 6mois maintenant, et apparemment il n'est pas exactement qui nous pensions qu'il était.

Yume : On mange quand ?

Tutu : L'appel de l'estomac !!

Zechs : Quand les autres seront arrivés.

Moi : Parce qu'on en attend d'autres en plus ?

Heero : Oui, un autre « couple ».

Yume : Ben j'espère qu'ils vont vite arrivés !

Malheureusement pour Yume, les deux derniers n'arrivent qu'à 14h. Un brun avec une longue natte entre par la porte amenant au garage le sourire aux lèvres.

Heero : Ah enfin Duo !

Duo : Désolée, j'ai pas réussi à la lever.

Voix féminine : Tu m'a forcée à me coucher tard c'est pour ça !!

Zechs : Eh ben je te connaissais pas comme ça Duo !

Apparaît une petite brune aux cheveux très longs et aux yeux bleus clairs. Elle est habillée tout en noir et arbore aux poignets des bracelets à pics.

Fille : Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les filles ?

Moi : Je vois que tu as l'air ravie de nous voir Dark

Dark : Ben je m'y attendais pas vraiment ! Mais je suis super contente !

Yume : Moi aussi ! A taaaaaableuh !!!!!!!

Tutu : Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'elle a faim !

Dark : Désolée Yume !

A table, la bonne humeur est au rendez-vous malgré quelques froids entre certaines personnes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moi : Bon, quand est-ce qu'on va savoir pourquoi on est là ?

Voix masculine : Maintenant mademoiselle Mikalé.

Je me retoune dans un sursaut pour apercevoir cinq hommes d'âges murs et 2 plus jeunes, d'à peu près notre âge. L'un a des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules retenu en queue de cheval et des yeux noires très froids, et l'autre est un grand brun donc une moitié du visage est caché par ses cheveux, ne découvrant qu'un œil émeraude.

Duo : Les filles voici nos patrons, les Mads, celui aux yeux bioniques c'est J, le papy dont on voit que le nez c'est G, le chauve c'est S, le chinois c'est O et le dernier c'est H. Ce sont les constructeurs des Gundams et nos mentors. Les deux jeunes c'est Wufei et Trowa.

Dark : Des Gundams ? Alors ça veut dire que…

Yume (à Quatre) : Tu es un Pilote de Gundam !! Et tu m'as rien dit ? Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance peut être !!

Quatre : Ce n'est pas ça. C'était ma mission de m'infiltrer dans ton entourage pour gagner ta confiance, seulement certaines données n'étaient pas prévues.

Yume : Lesquelles ?

Quatre : Je n'étais pas censé tombé sous ton charme.

Moi : Que c'est mignon ! Tout le monde n'a pas cette délicatesse !

Heero : Ca fait tout juste un mois que je suis arrivé dans ton lycée et puis tu n'es pas du tout mon type.

Moi : Tant mieux !

H : Je vois que le dialogue est déjà très engagé !

Tutu : Pourquoi nous avoir choisies nous et pourquoi faire surtout ?

S : Vous présentez toutes les quatres des aptitudes physiques et intellectuelles, et en plus de ça vous êtes très liées ce qui est important pour la cohésion du groupe.

J : Dès demain, vous allez faire équipe avec les quatres jeunes hommes ici présents, pour commencer votre formation et développer, si ce n'est cultiver, vos différentes compétences.

Heero : On doit leur servir d'instructeurs ?

G : Oui c'est votre prochaine mission.

Yume : Génial

Moi : Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire à nos proches ? Ils vont nous poser des questions peut être.

O : Vous avez été choisies pour effectuez une formation spécifique à vos études dans une entreprise qui nous sert de couverture.

Dark : Cool ! C'est quoi comme entrainement ?

S : Combat rapproché, que Aya et Turkoise maîtrisent déjà un peu, diplomatie, qu'ont déjà un peu travaillé Yume et Dark, cours de langue que vous étudiez déjà, entre autres.

Tutu : Et on aura des missions si je comprends bien.

H : Oui mais pas tout de suite.

Moi : Et si on refuse ?

Heero : Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout refuser ?

Yume : On appelle ça l'esprit de contradiction !

J : Nous serions contraints d'effacer de votre mémoire tout événement en rapport avec nous.

Dark : On commence quand ?

Zechs : Dès demain, on l'a déjà dit !

G : Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Cette maison sera votre centre d'entrainement, les chambres sont à l'étage.

Moi : Sayonara !! See you soon !!

Tutu: Trop style le mélange!! Lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de la journée, nous nous installons dans nos chambres, les filles d'un côté les gars de l'autre, puis nous nous détendons dans la véranda. Nous avons hâte de commencer l'entraînement comme nous sommes depuis un petit moment intéressées par cette drôle d'organisation, mais en même temps nous avons peur de ce qui nous attend. Le soir, après un repas animé, nous rejoignons nos chambres pour être en forme pour le lendemain.

Je me mets en nuisette pour la nuit, mais avant d'aller me coucher passage obligé à la salle de bain. La maison a beau être grande, il n'y a qu'une salle de bain. Alors que je m'aprête à ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvre toute seule sur Heero, torse nu. Gloups. Mes yeux dérivent sur son torse musclé, oula stop !! Je relève la têe et je vois qu'il est fixé sur mon épaule. Et là je me rends compte que ma bretelle descend légèrement sur le rond de mon épaule agrandissant aussi un peu le décolleté de ma chemise de nuit. Je remets vivement la bretelle en place, il sort de la salle de bain et moi j'y rentre, ferment la porte violemment. Les hommes sont vraiment tous des obsédés ! Après m'être débarbouillée, je vérifie que ma tenue soit décente et je rejoins ma chambre à la hâte. Je vois Yume entrer en douce dans celle de Quatre. Ca m'aurait étonné aussi qu'ils restent fâchés ces deux là.

Je m'installe dans mon lit douillet mais à 3h du matin le sommeil ne vient toujours pas. C'est un problème que j'ai depuis mon entrée au lycée, j'ai des nuits d'insomnie. Quand je suis dans mon appartement je danse en général ou je fais le ménage, mais là, je ne peux faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Quoique, j'ai mon lecteur mp3 avec de la bonne musique dessus… mais la chambre ne me laisse pas assez d'espace… le salon !! il est assez grand. J'enfile un short et descends. Mes écouteurs sur les oreilles , je lance ma chanson préférée de Era, Mother. Elle est douce et j'aime beaucoup danser lentement dessus. Mes mouvements sont souples, gracieux, sans hachures. Je me détends et me laisse envahir par la musique.

POV Heero

Je me réveille en plein milieu d'un rêve bien étrange. Moi et cette…fille ensemble, non mais n'importe quoi ! Il est un peu plus de 3h30 et j'ai faim. Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'habiller et je descends. Après tout qui pourrait bien se balader dans la maison à cette heure-ci ?! Je passe devant le salon, bizarrement éclairé. Je me mets sur la défensive et m'approche sans bruit de la porte entrouverte. Là, je deviens spectateur d'un spectacle…comment dire…beau ? non trop banal…fascinant ? oui c'est ça fascinant. Aya est là, très peu vêtue, à danser au milieu du salon. Je remarque un fil partant de ses oreilles à un poche de son short. Elle semble être dirigée par une main invisible qui lui fait faire des enchaînements fluides, parfois même félins. Une bonne chose pour les infiltrations. Soudain, son rythme change, on aurait plus l'impression qu'elle danse en boîte de nuit. Ses mouvements se font comme séducteurs, elle se déhanche d'une façon dangereusement sexy. Cette fille est vraiment dangereuse. Elle se tourne vers moi. Je suis mort et enterré.

Fin POV

Je me tourne vers la porte et je me stoppe net. Il est là, à m'épier. J'hallucine ! je peux même pas danser tranquillement !

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Heero : Faim…j'ai vu la lumière alors….

Moi : Et bien sûr tu vas me dire que tu viens juste d'arriver à la porte !

Heero : Non mais tu te prends pour quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je resterais des heures à te regarder te trémousser comme..comme…

Moi : Comme quoi ?

Heero : Je sais pas ! En tout cas tu m'as couper l'appétit !

Moi : Pas la trique en tout cas !

Il baisse les yeux et rougis violemment. Je passe à côté de lui et remonte dans ma chambre. Quel enfoiré celui là ! D'abord il s'insinue dans ma vie, squatte mon lit sans mon accord et me matte à en avoir la trique ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'a presque traîté de pute ! Grrr je le supporte pas ! Je me couche et finalement je m'endors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Une sonnerie très désagréable retentit dans toute la maison. Je me lève et par automatisme (je ne sais pas d'où il sort celui-là) je me dirige vers la cuisine. Là, j'y croise Tutu, Quatre et Laurie.

Moi : Ohayou(1) !! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Quatre : Le réveil.

Laurie : Et on y aura droit tous les jours.

Moi : Génial.

Tutu : Tu as une petite mine.

Moi : Insomnie. J'ai pu m'endormir que vers 4h.

Quatre : Va falloir la soigner. Ca pourrait être génant.

Heero (entre dans la cuisine) : Ca l'est déjà.

Tutu : Elle a débarqué dans ta chambre et t'as sauté dessus ?

Moi : Non mais ça va pas ? Tu vas lui donner des envies !

Heero : Elle a juste eu la bonne idée de se trémousser dans le salon en mini-short.

Moi : Et lui a eu la très bonne idée d'avoir faim à ce moment là et de me mater !

Laurie : Oula ! C'est houleux tout ça !! Y a du futur couple dans l'air.

Moi / Heero : Même pas en rêve !

Tutu : Quelle synchro !! Tu as bien raison Yume. Et puis on dit bien que l'amour commence toujours par une claque !

Moi : C'est des bêtises tout ça !

Après que tout le monde ce soit levé et pris son petit déjeuner, rendez-vous dans « la salle de briefing ». Là, activité cérébrale intense. Les garçons nous exposent les différentes façons de faire sauter un bâtiment. Et on dirait pas comme ça, mais y en a des masses ; la dynamite, le missile, le court-circuit, l'explosion à proximité d'une bonbonne de gaz…

L'heure du repas est annoncée pour notre plus grand plaisir. J'ai la tête pleine d'informations et d'images mais ça me vaut un coup de fatigue énorme. Après le repas je monte dans ma chambre me reposer avant le début du cours de combat rapproché. Je m'écroule sur mon lit et ferme les yeux.

… : Aya… Aya…AYAAAA !!

Moi (se réveille en sursaut) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On est attaqué ?

Je me suis endormie profondément. Quelle abrutie ! Je tourne la tête vers celui qui m'a réveillé. Bien sûr, à qui je m'attendais moi ? Heero se tient devant un étrange micro sourire aux lèvres. J'aime pas ce sourire.

Heero : Alors on est fatiguée ? Faut dormir la nuit !

Moi : Fous moi la paix ! Tu n'avais pas l'air déçu que je sois réveillée cette nuit !

Pas de réponse ? Parfait. Je lui passe devant et descends. Je rejoins les autres dans le dojo.

Quatre : Donc aujourd'hui, on va tester vos capacités au combat rapproché. Comme ça on pourra se concentrer sur certains aspects en particulier, suivant votre niveau et votre manière de vous battre.

Heero : Donc nous allons rester en équipe, puisque nos supérieurs nous ont donné l'ordre de nous concentrer que sur l'une d'entre vous.

Moi : On doit garder le même que celui qui nous a « recruté » ou on peut changer, ce qui m'arrangerait ?

Heero : Tu as peur de subir un échec cuisant ?

Moi : Oh toi !

Et de colère, j'engage le combat. Il est rapide, je dois l'admettre, et je me fais un peu dominer. Ca ne me plait pas, il a un sourire de défi plaqué sur son visage(2)… grrr. Bien sûr, je finis perdante mais après ½ heure de combat, et je suis contente de le voir essoufflé. Les autres ont fini et discutent entre eux, de ce qui faut améliorer.

Moi : Alors ?

Heero : Alors quoi ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que je dois améliorer béta ?!

Heero : Ta défense. Tu attaques mais ne te protèges pas assez, c'est pour ça qu'on peut te toucher. En travaillant ça, tu deviendras très forte, peu pourront te battre.

Moi (lueur de provocation dans les yeux): Même pas toi ?

Heero : Je pourrai toujours te battre !

Moi : Ah bon ? Tu te crois si fort que ça ?

Heero : Non mais comme c'est moi qui vais tout t'enseigner je connaîtrai tes failles.

Moi : Je ferai en sorte de ne plus en avoir.

Heero : Tout le monde en a.

Moi : Même toi ?

Heero : Même moi.

Moi : C'est quoi tes failles ?

Heero : Tu crois pas que je vais te le dire quand même ?

Moi : Allez dit dit !

Heero : Non

Moi : Même sous la torture ?

Heero : Agna ?

Réponse éloquente. J'en profite pour le mettre à taire et le chatouiller. Le pauvre se retient de rire ! Bien fait. Quand il commence à me supplier, je suis gonflée d'un orgueil…comment dire…orgueilleux x) Puis finalement, je lui fait honneur de ma grande clémence.

Le cours se termine, la journée aussi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ainsi s'enchaînent les jours ne se ressemblant pas. Je dois donc travailler ma défense en combat, mon self-control en diplomatie, ma précision en tir et d'après les « patrons » mon rapport avec mon « instructeur ». Ben oui, en deux semaines, il existe toujours une sorte de rivalité entre nous, de jeu du plus fort (qu'il gagne pour l'instant je dois l'admettre mais je suis encore novice).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant une semaine nous avons droit à un rythme effréné ! Debout à 8h, tir, combat rapproché et repérage des manettes des Gundams, pause déjeuner entre 12h et 13h30, puis technique d'infiltration, technique de retraite en cas d'imprévu et cours de relaxation pour éliminer le stress de la journée jusqu'à 17h. Une vraie journée de cours !

Enfin le samedi arrive avec notre après midi de repos. Après une matinée normale, on a quartier libre ! Alors en bonnes filles, on se fait une virée magasins !

A 14h, on descend de nos chambres excitées comme des puces.

Zechs : Vous allez où comme ça ?

Moi : On va se détendre en faisant les boutiques !

Heero : Bien des filles ça…

Duo : Dommage que j'ai des révisions à faire sur Deathscythe, je serais bien venu !

Quatre : Pas que les filles apparemment !

Zechs : Duo est l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Nous empruntons une jeep et Tutu nous conduit en centre ville, soit à une dizaine de kilomètres de la base.

Yume : Que ça fait du bien de sortir un peu !

Tutu : Sûr ! J'étouffe moi à force de rester toujours enfermée là-bas !

Moi : Bon, vous croyez que nos comptes en banque sont réapprovisionnés par les Mads ?

Dark : Ca serait super ça ! Mangas à foison, films à volonté

Yume : Fringues neuves tous les mois !!

Moi : Si on appelle de suite, on pourra savoir si on peut dépenser plus que de raison !

J'empoigne mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro de la villa. Quatre décroche.

Moi : Quatre c'est Aya !

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez des ennuis ?

Moi : Pas comme tu le penses ! En fait on voulait savoir si nos comptes étaient remplis automatiquement par les Mads !

Quatre : Euh… un peu mais ne dépensez pas sans compter non plus, sinon vous allez vous faire passer un savon !

Moi : Ok, merci du tuyau ! A tout' !

Je raccroche. Les filles me regardent des questions plein les yeux.

Moi : Bon on est approvisionnées mais pas indéfiniment, donc faut faire gaffe à ce qu'on achète !

Dark : Tant pis, on va quand même se faire plaisir !

Pendant des heures, on va de boutiques de fringues en magasins de bouquins ! Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de se faire une après-midi typiquement féminine ! Parce que ces journées à se laisser bourrer le crâne c'est limite déprimant à la longue !

Nous rentrons après 4h de shopping, sur les rotules mais satisfaites.

Zechs : Alors ce shopping ?

Tutu : Passionnant! On a fait des achats très intéressants !

Duo : Dans quel genre ?

Dark : Mangas, dvd…

Moi : Dessous !

Heero (s'étrangle) : Dessous ?!

Yume : Ca t'étonne tant que ça qu'une fille s'achète des soutifs et des strings !

Quatre : Le brusquez pas les filles, c'est sa première expérience avec la gente féminine !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Duo : Disons que notre Heero national est un grand associable et qu'il n'a jamais fréquenté de filles assez longtemps pour en connaître toutes les habitudes !

Tutu : Je vois ! Va falloir que tu t'y fasses très vite alors !

Heero : Hum… j'ai peur….

Le soir, on continue dans la détente en se faisant livrer des pizzas. Ca fait du bien de manger gras ! Parce que, je ne l'ai pas encore précisé, mais les Mads nous font suivre un régime assez draconien. Nous ne devons plus absorber que ce dont le corps à besoin, ni plus ni moins ! Donc adieu les desserts au chocolat ou encore les petits gâteaux et les viennoiseries au goûter ! Bon, ça frustre mais c'est bénéfique, la preuve, j'ai perdu 3 kilos en 2 semaines, alors que ça fait 1 an que je m'efforce de maigrir en vain !

Moi : Mais au fait, y a pas 5 pilotes à la base ?

Zechs : Six maintenant que j'ai rejoint les pilotes de Gundam.

Dark : Ils sont où les autres ?

Heero : Mission.

Duo : Oui ils sont à l'autre bout de la planète. Mon pauvre Wufinou, dans le désert africain, lui qui supporte pas la chaleur sèche !

Yume : Wufinou ?

Quatre : Il s'appelle Wufei mais Duo adore lui donné des surnoms ridicules qui ont pour but de mettre notre cher chinois en rogne !

Tutu : Et le dernier il s'appelle comment ?

Heero : Trowa.

Zechs : Ils passeront sûrement ici dans quelques temps.

Moi : Mais ça veut dire qu'à cause de nous, l'activité des Gundams a fortement diminué !

Quatre : C'est le prix à payer pour avoir ensuite à nos côtés 4 nouveaux Gundams !

Yume : On va tout déchirer !

Tutu : Question, on va garder le même programme combien de temps ?

Heero : On change demain.

Moi : Si tu pouvais faire des efforts et expliciter un peu ta réponse ça serait génial ! Et puis ça te ferait progresser dans ta socialisation.

Heero (regard de la mort qui tue) : Pas envie.

Duo : Bon ben je vais le faire à sa place ! A partir de demain, on va faire un peu de conduite, vous allez en avoir besoin, après on va vous former au hacking, enfin surtout Heero, et on continuera le repérage des boutons des Gundams.

Zechs : L'après-midi, on se concentrera sur le combat rapproché et l'infiltration. Puis relaxation bien sûr.

Quatre : Ca va vous faire des journées un petit peu moins chargées et vous pourrez avoir des activités libres tout en restant dans la résidence !

Yume : Dommage j'espérais pouvoir sortir de ce trou plus souvent !

Heero : Trou ? Je comprends vraiment rien aux femmes !

Dark : C'est pas que c'est petit, c'est juste qu'on est un peu éloignées de toute civilisation !

Duo : C'est pour éviter d'être repérés ! Et puis en étant éloignés comme ça, on peut plus facilement aller voir nos bébés dans la forêt !

Moi : Vos bébés ? Vos Gundams ? C'est mignon !

Zechs : Ben oui, c'est un peu comme nos enfants !

Tutu : Trop craquant!

La soirée se termine tout doucement sur des conversations hors « boulot », certaines déviants sur des sujets presque triviaux ! x)

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, je suis crevée mais ravie de ma journée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petites notes :

Ohayou : Bonjour en japonais

Bien sûr quand je dis sourire de défi, c'est sourire made in Heero, soit micro-sourire !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain ne va pas arriver de suite parce que avec les fêtes c'est un peu galère, désolée. Sinon Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !!!


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le réveil sonne, je m'étire tel un chat dans mon lit et en sort complètement réveillée. J'ouvre mes volets et là, mon moral retombe comme un soufflé mal fait. Il pleut. J'aime la pluie sauf quand je dois conduire dessous. Ca fait 3 jours que je conduis tous les matins une espèce de voiture qui ressemble à rien et qui ne m'obéit pas correctement. C'est à croire que Heero l'a briefé exprès pour pouvoir m'engueuler juste après. Je descends, mon humeur à l'image du ciel.

Tutu : Eh ben 'titeur, fait pas la tête ! C'est pas si terrible !

Moi : Ca se passe bien pour vous, pas pour moi. J'ai la voiture la plus chiante de la région !

Yume : Non, tu es juste stressée parce que tu es enfermée dans un endroit confiné avec l'homme de tes fantasmes !

Moi : Hein ?! (je m'étouffe avec mon café) Non mais tu es folle Yume ! C'est qu'un pov'type !

Heero (qui rentre à ce moment-là) : Ravi de l'apprendre. On commence dans 20 minutes.

Moi : Vous voyez ? Un tyran !

Je claque la porte de la voiture, encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Heero : Démarre.

Moi : Oh non, tu commences pas à me parler comme ça ! Je suis en rogne, alors tu vas au moins faire l'effort de faire des phrases construites avec sujet verbe et complément !

Heero : Ok. Mets la clé dans le trou, tourne là et démarre s'il te plaît !

Moi : Merci !

Je démarre. Au moins ça, je maîtrise. Le seul bémol, c'est que j'ai du mal avec les distances et le freinage. Et le problème aussi, c'est que je ne peux effacer ces lacunes qu'avec de la pratique.

Pendant une heure horriblement longue, je mène la voiture à travers des chemins forestiers. C'est cabossé, on est balloté dans tous les sens, je déteste ça. Et je sens qu'aujourd'hui je vais tout détester.

Rentrés à la maison, je vais me passer un coup d'eau sur la figure pour essayer de me calmer. Mais au moment de prendre la serviette, je relève violemment la tête et me prend le rebord du miroir, faisant valsé ma brosse à dent et son gobelet.

Moi : Putain de merde !!! J'en ai marre ! Journée à la con !

Yume (qui passe la tête par l'entrebâillure) : Ca va Aya ?

Moi : Non ! Pardon, ça va aller, je vais me calmer et ignorer cette tête à claque !

Yume : Aller, viens on va leur montrer qui on est !

Moi : Sister POWER !!

Ca me remonte le moral. Mais il est toujours là et le pire je pense, c'est que c'est lui qui fait le cours de hacking. On s'y connaît toutes plus ou moins en informatique mais c'est vrai que on a jamais eu l'occasion de pirater un ordinateur.

Pendant une heure, Heero nous explique comment entrer dans un ordinateur protégé par un mot de passe. Les codes classiques à utiliser et les manipulations au niveau de bios. Rien que ça prend une heure et le pilote nous annonce encore beaucoup de cours de ce genre. J'en ai mal à la tête à l'avance.

Après le hacking, direction la forêt pour s'enfermer pendant une heure et demie dans le cockpit de l'appareil. Comme à mon habitude, je m'assois par terre, refusant de m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Heero.

Heero : Tu vois quelque chose là ?

Moi (me mets sur les genoux) : Oui c'est bon, tu peux commencer.

La « leçon » commence. Je retiens de mieux en mieux les commandes et ça, je l'avoue, ça me mets un peu de baume au cœur.

La pause repas est accueillie avec soulagement. On meurt de faim !

Moi : Alors, ça avance au niveau de la mémorisation des commandes ?

Yume (rougit) : Euh… on peut dire ça comme ça….

Tutu : Attends… tu veux dire que… vous avez… dans le cockpit ?

Yume : C'est possible….

Dark : Il est bien dévergondé le Quatre dis moi !

Moi : Et c'est comment ?

Tutu : Aya !!

Yume : Pas confortable et pas pratique du tout ! Le siège est horriblement dur et rèche !

Duo (qui entre à ce moment de la cuisine avec les autres Gboys) : Tu parles des attributs de Quatre là ?

Quatre : Duo ! Non, elle parle du siège du Gundam… C'est vrai que c'est pas de suite confortable…

Zechs : Faudrait demander des sièges rembourrés pour la prochaine upgrade!

Heero : Pas assez de place, déjà été demandé.

Moi : 'tain Heero, fais des efforts pour faire des phrases correctes ! Je sais que tu peux le faire en plus !

Dark : Aya, tu es un peu trop vulgaire !

Moi : Je sais Dark, mais que veux-tu, à force de cotoyer des bourges sans cervelle on se met à parler comme elles !

Le repas continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après un petit temps de digestion (ben oui quand même), on se rend tous ensemble au dojo pour s'entraîner au combat rapproché.

Je m'affale sur le tatami le souffle court. Je le retient celui là. La première qu'on faisait ça, ça m'a toute retourné. Je suis vidée de toute énergie. Je pensais qu'il oserait. Mais si, il l'a fait. Il a osé m'attaquer comme son égal, lui qui me considérait comme inférieure à lui. Bon je regrette pas mais je suis HS.

Moi : J'en peux plus ! Heero tu es ignoble. Comment je vais faire pour l'infiltration ?

Heero : Tu te débrouilles.

Dark : Il est adorable dis donc !

Moi : Alors imagine dans la voiture sous la pluie quand je manœuvre pas comme il veut !

Yume : Bah, il est mignon ça compense !

Moi : Mouais…

Tutu : Ahah ! Tu dis pas non quand même !

Moi : Maieuh ! Je vais pas cracher dessus non plus ! Mais bon, pas le temps de penser à de potentielles amourettes, on est là pour bosser non ?

Zechs : Bien dit ! Mais on peut s'accorder du bon temps quand même de temps en temps !

Tutu : Tout dépend avec qui !

Sur ce, nous rendons dans la salle de simulation. C'est une grande salle dont la conception m'échappe. Elle a des dimensions différentes chaque jour et on peut y modeler n'importe quel décor avec des robots à intelligence artificielle. Mais bon, j'ai posé la question à Zechs et il a été incapable de me répondre, me conseillant de demander à Heero. J'ai alors abandonné l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur cette salle.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes projetés dans les couloirs d'une base basique. On travaille par deux, je suis avec Dark. Situation : retraite par les couloirs après réussite de la mission. Difficulté : éviter les gardes qui traînent dans les couloirs.

On se déplace telles des ombres dans un couloir vide quand surgissent deux gardes visiblement un peu imbibés.

Garde 1 : Hé vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Garde 2 : Les filles sont pas autorisées ! On est dans une base militaire ici !

Dark (s'approche du garde 1) : Chut vous allez attirer l'attention. On nous a fait entrer en secret pour vous divertir un peu.

Garde 2 : C'est gentil ça.

Moi : N'est-ce pas ? Et là, c'est à votre tour !

Garde 1 : On est gâtés !

Et ni une ni deux, les gardes tombes inconscients après avoir reçu un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille plus un coup du revers de la main à la base de la nuque. Aussitôt, le décor disparaît.

Heero : C'est quoi cette méthode ?

Dark : On appelle ça la séduction cher Heero.

Duo : Te faches pas Hee-chan, elles ont réussi !

Moi : Hee-chan ? mdr ! Enfin passons, c'est une technique comme une autre non ? En plus, ils étaient saouls, donc pas de problème de souvenirs assez précis pour une identification !

Duo : Elle a raison. Ne revenons pas là-dessus ok ?

Heero : Hum.

La séance se termine. Nous nous retrouvons tous dans le dojo pour notre séance de relaxation. Comme toujours, ça nous détent et nous en ressortons encore plus en forme, pour le plus grand malheur de certains et le bonheur d'autres !

A suivre…..

Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, lâcher vos reviews !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Voilà maintenant 3 mois que nous avons été recrutés mes amies et moi pour devenir des « pilotes de Gundams ». 3 mois que nous sommes sous la direction de 4 des 6 pilotes actuels. Nous devenons de plus en plus douées, que ce soit en diplomatie, en infiltration ou en combat rapproché. Heero, Duo, Quatre et Zechs deviennent aussi petit à petit, plus que des instructeurs. Bon, il est vrai que Yume et Quatre étaient ensemble bien avant le recrutement, mais ça n'empêche que des rapprochements se sont faits. Par exemple, et quel exemple, je me prends moins le choux avec Heero ! Ou encore, Tutu et Zechs se tournent autour sans vouloir se trouver. Et Dark et Duo partagent de plus en plus de siestes, crapuleuses ou non ça on ne le sait pas.

Ce matin, c'est dans le paté que je descends dans la cuisine.

Tutu : Coucou toi !

Moi : 'lut.

Zechs : Tu as mal dormi ?

Moi : Non, juste pas réveillée.

2 cafés plus tard je pète la forme ! Alors que je racontais une énième connerie, nous sommes convoqués dans la salle de briefing. Là, les Mads nous attendent, ultra solennels.

J : Bon, mes collègues ont décidés de vous confier une mission… idée à laquelle je m'oppose mais la majorité l'emporte.

G : Pitié J tu vas arrêter de faire ton gamin capricieux !

H : Donc, nous envoyons dans un premier temps Aya et Turkoise, épaulées par Quatre et Duo.

Dark : Pourquoi vous séparez les « couples » ?

O : Pour éviter une trop grande implication sentimentale.

S : C'est une mission de routine, on va commencer très simplement.

J : Vous serez en 2 groupes. Zechs et Aya, vous irez récupérer les données de l'ordinateur du colonel en charge de la base.

G : Quatre et Dark, vous allez faire joujou avec des explosifs dans le garage à Mobil Suits.

Dark : On va faire des étincelles !

H : On vous laisse les plans des bâtiments. La mission se déroulera demain soir.

Moi : Ben on va bosser là-dessus !

Heero : Bon, à l'entraînement maintenant !

Duo : Hee-chan, que tu es rabat-joie !

J : Non il est sérieux lui ! Alors au boulot bande de fénéants !

Nous quittons la salle ahuris par la dernière remarque de J. Si on ne m'avait pas retenu, je lui aurais fait ravaler son caquet au vioque !

A la fin de la journée, je retrouve Zechs, Quatre et Dark dans la salle de briefing.

Quatre : Bon, la base a un plan très simple.

Zechs : On ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour l'évacuation.

Dark : Donc nous, on va poser des explosifs dans le garage c'est ça ?

Moi : Le bureau se trouve où ?

Zechs : Juste ici. On va devoir passer par ce couloir et devant ce bureau de garde.

Moi : Neutralisation par gaz ?

Zechs : Bonne idée… Prendre des fumigènes somnifères assez fort quand même. . .

Dark : Et… on a droit à quelles armes ?

Quatre : Celles que vous voulez.

Moi : Vraiment ? Je peux prendre mes bébés avec moi ?

Zechs : Tes bébés ?

Moi : Ma paire de saï.

Dark : Je vais prendre mes petits poignards et mes petits couteaux !

Quatre : Vous êtes expertes en armes blanches ?

Dark/Moi : On les adore !

Zechs : On est fixé au moins.

Le soir même, le repas est…comment dire… tendu. On sent comme de l'inquiétude dans l'air. Et ce sentiment émane particulièrement de Tutu et Yume.

Dark : Vous en faites pas les filles, ça va bien se passer.

Tutu : Maisi si vous vous faites repérer ?

Moi : On est entraîné pour ça !

Yume : Et si on vous attaque à beaucoup ?

Dark : On a deux supers pilotes avec nous !

Zechs : Elles ne craignent rien !

Quatre : On va faire à 4, une mission qui se fait normalement, facilement à 2.

Duo : Y a aucun risque majeur, vous en faites pas.

Heero : Hm

Moi : Quelle réplique Heero !

Heero : Hn

Le repas s'achève dans une humeur un peu plus joyeuse qu'au début. Quand je monte pour m'habiller, je découvre avec stupéfaction, une tenue déjà étalée sur mon lit. Alors que j'allais me plaindre (oui encore une fois) je découvre avec effroi Heero, dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Heero (stoïque) : …

Moi : Tu m'espoinnes ? Ca te plaît ? C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Heero : Tenue de mission.

Moi : C'est normale que nos tenues de mission soit en lycra, donc aussi prés du corps ?

Heero : Hn

Moi : Oookay. Bon, tu serais prié de sortir d'ici, j'aimerais me changer.

Heero : J'regarde pas ;

Moi : DEHORS !!

Il sort finalement. J'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à le décoller de ce mur ! J'enfile la combinaison. Ben heureusement que j'ai pas grossi depuis qu'ils ont pris mes mensurations parce que sinon, j'aurais été dans la mouise !!

J'arrive tant bien que mal à fixer mes saïs en croix dans mon dos. Ca ne me gêne pas dans mes mouvements et comme ça, ils sont à porter de mains à tout moment.

A 23h, on se retrouve sur le perron de la maison pour embarquer. Dernières embrassades et on est partis !

Quand on arrive, la base est calme. Tout doucement, Zechs et moi nous approchons de la fenêtre de la salle de garde. Discretement, nous laissons tombé une bombe fumigène à l'intérieur. Celle-ci dégage dans la seconde son puissant somnifère. Les gardes ont tout juste le temps de s'apercevoir de l'intrusion qu'ils dorment déjà profondément. Nous continuons alors notre chemin vers le bureau du responsable. Tout se passe nickel. L'ordinateur est super simple à craquer, trop simple même, on pourrait croire à une embrouille mais apparemment même pas. A 70 du téléchargement, Quatre nous contact.

Quatre : 04 à 06, vous en êtes où ?

Zechs : 06 à 04, 75, et vous ?

Quatre : Charges posées, en route vers point de rendez-vous. Out.

Zechs : Compris. Out.

Le téléchargement terminé, nous sortons victorieux mais silencieux du bureau. Quand soudain, un garde a le malheur d'apparaître devant nous. Dans la seconde, il repose mort, transpercé par un de mes saï en pleine poitrine. Je récupère mon arme et nous continuons notre chemin.

Arrivés à la voiture, Zechs prends la parole.

Zechs : Tu fais peur toi des fois !

Moi : Moi ?

Zechs : Oui toi ! Tu as des réflexes énormes avec tes armes !

Quatre : De quoi tu parles ?

Moi : Un garde est apparu brusquement devant nous, il a pas eu le temps de crier que je lui ai enfoncé une lame dans le torse. Je vois ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ça !

Zechs : Ta rapidité.

Moi (à Dark) : Ils t'ont pas vu avec tes couteaux encore ça se voit !

Dark : Oui.

Nous rentrons donc toutes contentes d'avoir accompli notre première mission. Comme on aurait pu le deviner, Tutu et Yume n'étaient pas couché. Une cascade de questions s'abbat alors sur nous, nous assomant un peu sur le coup. Nous les rassurons donc et décidons d'aller nous coucher. La journée n'a pourtant pas été physiquement éprouvante mais psychologiquement c'est autre chose.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, ma bêta lectrice n'a plus assez de temps pour me corriger --

A bientôt


End file.
